Healing the Heart
by RiverRunsCold
Summary: What happens when a perky 27 year old woman (who loves lord of the rings) falls down a rabbit hole leading to the one place she's always wanted to go to...Middle Earth. A bit of Frodo/OC
1. Welcome to middle earth

Healing the heart ch 1

I was practicing with my bow and arrow outside, while fallout boys new album blares in my ear. I notched another arrow and pulled back the string breathing in and out. Someone grabbed my shoulder suddenly, causing me to miss the target.

"Seriously Nolan?" I say, turning around to glare at my teenage brother.

"Yeah seriously!" He replies trying to compete with the music in my ears, and failing.

"You really need a haircut!" I yell back taking the earbuds out of my ears.

"People keep saying that, but its not going to happen." Nolan says, turning around and running back inside.

"Little brat." I mutter to myself.

"KYRA!" A deep voice, which could only be my father booms.

"Yeah!" I yell back.

"We are watching the Lord of the rings if you want to join us!" He replies walking back into the house.

"Yeah! Lord of the rings marathon! Woo hoo!" I cheer to no one in particular, Whipping out my iPhone and updating my Facebook status for the first time in three months. This is what it read.

_Status: Lord of the rings marathon anyone? No one? Okay more Frodo for me!_

My brother liked it immediately along with my mom,dad and best friend Kayla, and the other Kayla (The one who's obsessed with Frodo) commented.

_Kayla.C.-_

_no! He's mine! _㈶4㈴5

_Kyra Moffit-_

_Okay! Sorry! It's not my fault he's so cute! _㈶0

That was the end of the conversation, because me and my family were going to watch the Lord of the rings tonight, and I'm not gonna pass that up opportunity. I put my phone back in my pocket, and walked towards the front door, but on my way there I fell into a large hole, I kept falling and falling and falling then nothing, everything was black, when I finally wake up, I find myself sitting in a completely white bed, In a place that looked a lot like, no it couldn't be, but it is, Rivendell, a elven town from the lord of the rings. Oh my god! I looked over to my left and there was a small boy laying there, with curly dark hair, my heart leapt as I realized who he was, it was Frodo, after getting stabbed by a Nazgul.

He was here too!

"Praise the Jesus!" I yell out loud, dammit I need to stop yelling you thoughts. Frodo stirred slightly, I was to busy fan girling, that I didn't even notice Gandalf stride silently into the room, taking a seat in front of my bed.

"Hello there! Miss Moffit!" Gandalf says, causing me to break out of my trance. Oh my god! It was freaking Gandalf! Wait a minute!

"How do you know my name." I ask him, not able to contain my excitement.

"I'm Gandalf, but you already knew that." He replies winking.

"So I'm in middle earth, Omg!" I cried, causing Frodo to stir yet again. "So, how did I get here?" I ask him, furrowing my brows.

"I summoned you here, about three years ago, I didn't think you were coming, but look here you are!" He says, smiling, showing his crows feet.

"Hm, so kind of like Amazon." I reply, scratching my nose.

"Um, yes?" He asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, it's just a kind of store we have back home." I explain making him look even more confused. "Never mind."

"I know you must have a lot of questions, they will be answered in time." Gandalf says, reading my mind, don't do that!

"So why am I in Rivendell?" I ask him.

"You should probably have a look at your ears." Gandalf replies, handing me a small mirror. As I looked in it I gasped, I was beautiful, my face was less chubby and my stomach was flatter, I wasn't really fat before just slightly chubby. My ears, they were small and pointed, my hair was the same color but now long flowing and beautiful, Legolas eat your heart out.

"Wow!" I whisper loudly, causing Gandalf to smile, I still looked like me but I didn't at the same time.

"Welcome to Middle Earth _my friend_." Gandalf says beaming.

**[A/N] That was a Hell of a first chapter, okay, so I'm going to explain a few things for you guys or just one thing, **_italics is Elvish_**, just so you know, well that's it, oh and this is based off of someone I know who took an online quiz to find out what she would be in middle earth, Elf, Dwarf, Hobbit, Man... She got elf, and so did I, her weapon is a bow and arrow/sword her main friends are humans/Hobbits and her personality is loving and caring her special powers are super senses and healing (that's why it's titled healing the heart), pros- kindness and elvish magic and she can be tempted by the ring, which Frodo has, oh no, this can only end well! Till next chapter...Bye!**


	2. Meeting Frodo Baggins

Healing the heart CH 2:

meeting Frodo Baggins

"Now if you are done asking questions, I would very much like to see Frodo when he awakes, would you like to join me?" Gandalf asks.

"Definitely, I'd love to meet Frodo!" I reply, bounding out of bed, causing pain to shoot up my right leg and shoulder, I couldn't help it, I was so god damn excited. I winced at the stinging feeling in my shoulder causing Gandalf to raise his eyebrows in question.

"Don't worry old man, I'm fine." I say, giving him a halfhearted smile.

"It appears otherwise." Gandalf mutters, knowing arguing with me would get him no where, smart man.

"So, are we just going to sit here?" I ask sitting down carefully on the end of Frodo's bed so it wouldn't creak, but with my luck it did, causing me to wince and Frodo to stir again, this time rolling over towards Gandalf. "I could've sworn I saw his ey-" just as I said this both of Frodo's eyes flutter open, they were a beautiful blue color, like the color of the ocean but brighter. At first his eyes looked tired but as they lingered on Gandalf they seemed to light up like a Christmas tree.

"Gandalf!" Frodo whispers weakly.

"You're awake!" Gandalf says happily, only sparing me a glance, but that was enough to spark Frodo's curiosity, so he looked straight at me causing my heart to speed up, he was even cuter in person, I opened my mouth to say something witty, but then I closed it quickly, not trusting the words to come out right.

"G-Gandalf? Who is that?" Frodo asks him, curiosity replacing the happiness.

"I'm Kyra, welcome to Rivendell Frodo Baggins." I reply, causing Frodo to raise his eyebrows in confusion.

"Wow! You're an elf!" Frodo says excitedly, sitting up, looking at me like I was a wonder of the world.

"Indeed I am!" I reply, gently running a finger through my hair, no knots at all, that's new.

"So, where's lord Elrond?"

"I didn't give him the news yet, excuse me." Gandalf says getting up from his place near Frodo's bed, sparing me and Frodo one last glance before leaving the room.

"Could I feel your ears?" Frodo asks shyly, I remember being like that when asking Elijah Wood for his autograph, speaking of Elijah (the man who portrays Frodo in the lord of the rings) Frodo looked exactly like him, to a T. He seemed to notice I was staring because he started to blush. "I mean, you don't have to-"

"No it's quite alright." I reply, blushing slightly which was probably very noticeable because of my pale skin. I held the tip of my ear out for him, he grabbed it gently, he rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger, it felt quite good, causing me to close my eyes slightly. He chuckled nervously.

"Do you enjoy it?" He asks, though it didn't seem like a question.

"Yes." I purr, leaning into his touch, causing his hand to retreat from its place on my ear. "Sorry, it did feel good though."

"So, is it fun being an elf?" Frodo asks, trying to change the subject.

"That's an odd question." I say quietly, causing Frodo to laugh.

"But it was a serious one, I would love to hear your answer." He replies, leaning back on the bed.

"Well, yes, its very fun being an elf, I used to do target practice in fields all over Rivendell when I was younger." I reply, it wasn't a complete lie, I did partake in target practice when I was younger.

"You said your name was Kyra, that's an odd name I've never heard it before." He says, staring at me sleeplessly with his big blue eyes.

"Yes, it comes from an ancient form of Elvish, it means queen." I half lie. My name did mean queen.

"Oh, so are you a queen, I mean no offense but, you don't seem like a queen." Frodo says, sitting up again.

"No my mom just had really high hopes for me, and I keep on failing her." I say, muttering the last part sadly. Causing Frodo's face to become sympathetic.

"I'm sure that's not true." He replies, staring deeply into my eyes, causing goosebumps to rise on my arms, damn those beautiful eyes of his.

"Well you don't know do you?" I reply, quoting my favorite syfi film, Eternal sunshine of a spotless mind, Elijah was in that as well.

"I wasn't-"

"No it's fine Frodo, it's fine." I say right before Gandalf runs into the room with several little people following him.

"They insisted!" Gandalf huffs, leaning on his staff, causing me and Frodo to chuckle.

"I'm glad they did!" Frodo exclaims, smiling brightly as the small people, Hobbits, but to be more specific Merry, Pippin and Sam, ran over to give him a hug, not even noticing me.

"Hello!" I say waving at them, as Gandalf pried them off of Frodo. A look of confusion washed over their faces.

"Kyra's the name, archery is the game!" I say happily, greeting them both by kissing the tops of their head, then turning to Frodo and kissing the top of his head as well. "Pleased to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you too, I suppose." Pippin muttered, causing Merry to elbow him in the ribs.

"I think I'll be getting some breakfast now, see you there!" I say walking towards the door, looking back at Frodo before leaving the room, that was surreal!

I wondered around, asking several people how to get to the dining hall earning a ton of confused looks from Elf guards, but I eventually wandered straight into Gandalf, what are the odds!

"Oh hello there, Kyra!" Gandalf says, smiling down at me. "I thought you said you'd be going to get breakfast, and even we arrived before you."

"Yeah, well, this place is a lot bigger than in the m- than I thought it was!" I reply nervously, wiping a bead of sweat off my forehead.

"Well, come with me!" Gandalf says, turning on his heels, with the help of his staff, striding forward.

Several large doors later we finally arrived at the dining hall. Where the unofficial Fellowship was waiting patiently, smiling as me and Gandalf entered the room, most eyes were on me though, not that I cared much, the only people I truly cared about here were Legolas, Aragorn and Frodo, Frodo was patting the seat next to him, inviting me to sit down and I did.

"What took you so long?" Frodo asks, playing with his food.

"Did you miss me?" I ask, raising my eyebrows, causing him to blush.

"What do you mean by that?" Frodo asks nervously, messing with him was fun. I leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"You know what I meant." Causing him to blush even harder before moving his face away from mine.

"I-I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." Frodo says, absolutely flustered, I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing, though I had to admit I was blushing pretty hard and I blushed even harder when everyone stopped there conversations and eating, even Gimli, to look up at me, my face had gotten completely red, I must of looked like I was having a seizure because Frodo put his small hand on my shaking shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes -I- fine!" I breath loudly, even Gimli, of all people, was giving me a strange look.

"Maybe she should go back to bed?" Merry suggested, causing me to stop laughing, finally!

"N-no I'm good." I pant, like I had just run a mile. That seemed to satisfy almost everyone, causing them to return to their loud chatting and eating. Frodo was a different story.

"Are you alright?" He asks, turning his head slowly in my direction.

"Yes, I'm absolutely fine." I reply, giving the best smile I could muster, causing him to slowly nod and return to playing with his food.

Frodo Baggins was a tough nut to crack, but I love a challenge, I looked forward to messing around with him for the next few days, That was for sure.


	3. The official fellowship

**[A/N] I tried to make the previous chapter as long as possible, considering how short the first chapter was, so I'm going to try to make this the same length if not longer, love y'all, hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm listening to a really good song on the radio (can't remember the title though).**

**Healing the Heart CH 3: The **

**official fellowship**

I finished my breakfast just as Frodo decided to go talk to his uncle, you might know him, Bilbo.

When their chat was finished I stealthy followed Frodo to his room, yeah I did say I was going to mess with him didn't I? I was surprisingly light on my feet, which usually isn't the case but I'm an elf so I'm good at sneaking. When Frodo finally arrived at his door and went inside his room I crept up to his door, putting my ear to it, and surprisingly I heard a soft voice singing sweetly on the other side.

_Little girl, little girl don't lie to me_

_Tell me where did you sleep last night, in the pines? In the pines? Where the sun never shines! I will shiver the whole night through_

_Little girl, little girl where will you go, your mother doesn't even know!_

I had never heard that song before, but it was beautiful. He kept mumbling it under his breath, it got so soft that I couldn't even hear him anymore. I heard his bed creak, which most likely means he had jumped onto it. He'd be asleep soon! That's when the deed will be done.

After a couple minutes I decided to press my back against the wall and slide down it, sitting with my knees against my chest, it was kind of uncomfortable considering my height, which was a bit taller than I was normally and I was normally pretty tall. I finally heard the arithmetic breathing coming from his room that signaled he was asleep, I stood up slowly and crept forward, until I was, again, face to face with his door. I opened it slowly and crawled on my hands and knees silently, towards the hobbits bed, where he was sleeping soundly. His right hand was covering his left protectively, his eyelids moving every so often causing me to have a minnie heart attack. Thankfully he didn't wake up.

I walked over to the right side of his bed, there was an ink and quill on his bed side table, perfect! I grabbed the ink covered quill and kneeled down on the ground so that I could reach his face better then I started to draw a fancy mustache on his face and then a Harry Potter style lighting scar on his forehead, smiling to myself, It was subtle yet noticeable. I got up from the floor, giggling slightly at the thought of Frodo striding around confidentiality while everyone snickered at the drawings on his face, hopefully it would wash out, if it didn't, poor Frodo. I strode towards his door swiftly, taking one last look at my handy work before leaving, smiling warmly to myself.

I was suddenly woken up by a bang on my door, whoever they were they were either in a hurry, excited or very, very mad. I really hoped it wasn't Frodo, I wanted to be there to see his face go red with embarrassment, was that too harsh? I blinked at the door several times before finally pulling it open, it wasn't anyone I really expected to see, it was Legolas, what was he doing here?

"There is to be a meeting out on the great balcony, Gandalf the gray and Lord Elrond sent me to retrieve you." Legolas explains seeing the confused look on my face. They did talk way differently here than back home, I was still getting used to it.

"O-oh okay, um, let me get ready and I will join you all soon!" I say, looking down at my hair trying to see if there were any tangles, there weren't any that I could see.

"Okay, I will tell them to wait." He replies, turning to leave, I held out a hand, gesturing for him to stop.

"N-no! I'll be there in a minute, don't worry, you can continue without me." I say, looking back at him, his hair glowed as did his eyes, just like in the movie!

"Alright lady Kyra." Legolas replies, turning to leave, and he did actually leave this time. I took a small, dark blue coat from my wardrobe and a pair of tight black slacks, it did have a Middle Earth air about it, which made me like the outfit even more. I put my dark blonde hair up in a loose ponytail, letting loose strands of hair fall onto my face, I felt free I this outfit. I also looked pretty good in it. I finished musing at myself in the mirror, I grabbed my favorite bow and quiver, filled with arrows, because God knows I will need it. I was going on an adventure! But my presence will undoubtably change the journey, I didn't care, Gandalf wanted me here, that's all I needed. Like they say 'Life is a journey not a destination.' That quote brought me back to the end of Return of the king where Bilbo and his handsome nephew Frodo left the Shire and sailed to the undying lands, just thinking about it made me start to tear up, would I be able to change that too? Would I want to change it? Two questions I probably wouldn't find an answer to anytime soon. I finally gathered all my thoughts and ran towards the door pushing it open, excitedly, I had probably missed a bit of the meeting but going late was better than not going at all. And again I sort of lost my way.

I finally spotted a bush which interestingly enough had several little people, Hobbits, hiding behind it, they were all staring at each other with wide eyes, but something was wrong with this picture, only Merry Pippin and Sam were supposed to be behind the bush but there was an extra Hobbit, a girl it seemed like, a girl with short brown hair that went slightly behind her ears, which were big, like a hobbits ears usually are, she had small, gold glasses pushed up against the bridge of her nose, she looked familiar, Oh my god!

"Kayla!" I whisper loudly, causing all the Hobbits, except Sam who didn't really seem bothered by my presence, to turn and stare at me, and sure enough Kayla, my best friend, was there, her big, green eyes turning from confusion to excitement.

" .God!" She whispered loudly in return, a large smile spreading across her face.

"How?" Is all I was able to get out, I was so excited, but I didn't want to draw the councils attention.

"Gandalf." She mouthed, running up to me silently, pulling me into a hug, she was basically just hugging my waist, which I didn't mind.

"Okay, you guys stay over here, I'm going to go join the council." I whispered to them when Kayla had finished squeezing the hell out of my waist. They all nodded slowly, turning their heads back to the council.

I crept around the left side of the balcony, Frodo was staring at the ring while everyone argued amongst each other, he looked like he wanted to say something so I saved him the trouble.

"Frodo! Frodo will take it!" I yelled from the corner of the room, just before Frodo had said it himself. The whole council looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yes! I-I will take the ring to Mordor, though I do not know the way." He says, looking up at me with wide, blue eyes.

"I will help you bare this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it's yours to bare." Gandalf says, standing up from his seat, making his way to Frodo.

"You have my sword." Aragorn spoke up.

"And mine!" Borimir added.

"My bow!" Legolas says, standing up from his seat.

"And mine!" I yell loudly, hoping they'd finally notice me again, they did.

"Are you sure? Are you ready?" Gandalf asks me, eyeing Frodo.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I reply following his gaze, I was surprised to see that Frodo was already staring at me, but quickly looked away when I looked at him.

"Wait!" Pippin's thick Irish voice calls from behind the bush. Both Pippin, Merry and Sam ran up the stone steps where the almost official fellowship was standing. Kayla did follow after a few seconds. "We're coming with you!"

Lord Elrond looked amused at this. "Of course, I couldn't separate you five even if I held a meeting you weren't invited to."

"Eleven companions! You shall be the Fellowship of the ring!" He added.

"Great! So where are we goin'?" Pippin asks, causing me, Kayla and Merry to face palm, Lord Elrond's face grew more amused and Legolas rolled his eyes.

This was only just the beginning.

Than all of a sudden Gimli blurted. "What on Middle Earth is on your face son?!" The question was directed to Frodo, whose face was very red, all the gears seemed to have clicked in his head because he was now glaring at me, he looked very annoyed.

"Kyra!" He yells; his voice was still soft. I was laughing hysterically, I fell to my knees, shaking with laughter.

"Nice one!" Kayla whispered, gripping my shoulder, causing me to laugh harder.

this was going to be FUN!


	4. The beginning of the end

**Healing the heart CH 4: The **

**beginning of the end**

So, remember in the movies where it seems like they didn't waste any time in leaving Rivendell, well they totally did, it took a few hours just for every one to get ready (mostly because Kayla and me). That doesn't change the fact that apparently it took a half an hour to get ready to leave (subtract the time me and Kayla 'waisted' (according to Boromir) to get caught up on, well, everything). The men spent half that time checking their weapons, even Frodo, who was given Sting (Bilbo's sword). So me and Kayla were passing the time, we were already ready, after being lectured by Boromir about the "importance of this quest" and "not wasting time" and we shot back with "you're one to talk", which he didn't understand very much, we didn't get to explain because Legolas ushered him off to 'sharpen the swords' and such. We were playing a game of twenty questions, we each got a turn to ask the other a question about what happened when we got here.

"So...do you have any particular interest in any of the guys?" Kayla asks, not surprising me in the slightest.

"Not really, I mean we just got here. This all just seems too...cool." I reply, frowning, it wasn't really a lie, but I'm not really sure how I feel about Frodo right now. Especially since I know what happens at the end of the movie. For a few moments, my vision was filled with Frodo's fair face and messy hair, silvery tears cascading down his face, his blue eyes sad but distant like he was on a whole different planet. All of those images were wiped away when Kayla waved her small hand in front of my face. A concerned look washing over her face.

"Are you alright?" She asks, gently grabbing my shoulder.

"Yeah!" I say, forcing a smile, while trying to prevent tears from pooling in my eyes.

"You are the single most terrible liar I know." Kayla replies, rolling her big, green eyes, which were still filled with concern.

"I'm n-not- I just- Fuck." I mutter biting my lip, surprisingly Kayla's face filled with amusement, she was smiling, a real smile, which was rare for her and her eyes glowed with innocence, she reminded me of my cat sometimes.

"You just...Fuck?" She questions playfully raising an eyebrow.

"Really? You choose now to make sex jokes?" I whisper, just as someone enters the room, they were short with sand colored hair, someone I dubbed to be Samwise, most likely.

"Hello lady Kyra and lady Kayla!"

He says cheerfully. "I couldn't help but overhear some of what you were saying and I have a few questions."

_Great, now Kayla and I are going to have to sit here for hours on end trying to explain ourselves to a fictional character... And that's officially the weirdest thing I've ever thought._

"Of course you do." Kayla chuckles, smiling at me.

_Welp...this is gonna be a long night._

"What?" Sam asks just after Kayla had tried to explain lighters to him, it was almost midday at this point... I'm even starting to talk like them.

"Yeah, you squeeze the button near your thumb and it causes fire to come out of the end. True story." Kayla replies, mimicking the 'true story' meme by pretending to raise a glass.

"Are the guys done yet?" I whimper, falling back onto the soft bed.

"Yeah, they sure are taking their time, aren't they?" Kayla says, stretching causing her elbows and knees to crack, Sam's face grew worried.

"Lady Kayla! Your bones-"

"Yeah, they do that." She replies, rolling her eyes at him, then looking back to me. "Sam? How far along were the guys when you were down there?"

"Oh, about halfway, so they should be finishing up now." Sam replies, rubbing his chin.

"Okay, I guess we should probably get our stuff to the great hall now." Kayla says, rubbing her temples.

"I'll catch up." I say, smiling warily.

"No way, you are getting your ass up and helping me carry these bags down stairs." Kayla replies, actually annoyed at me, usually it was the other way around.

"Okay. Mom," I mutter to myself, while gathering the left over bags that Kayla wasn't able to carry.

"Would you like some help with that?" A familiar, soft voice asks, causing me to jump and the small black bags to fall out of my grasp.

"Holy crap! You scared the Hell out of me! You jerk!" I scorn, playfully.

"Oh, so sorry lady Kyra, I will help you, if you'd like." The soft voice I had identified as Frodo mutters nervously, causing me to smile.

"I thought you'd never ask." I reply, turning to him, thrusting a medium sized, to me, sack into his small hands, but it was far to big for him to hold properly, being a Hobbit and all, he fumbled around, trying to find a good way to carry it, causing me to snicker.

"I- um-I believe this bag is too big for the likes of me." Frodo says, his face flushing a bright pink.

"Yeah, that's kinda the idea." I reply, smiling playfully, causing his blush to deepen.

"I-uh-I'm sure-uh-can handle it though." He replies, absolutely flustered, he made it too easy sometimes.

"Yah, sure you can big guy!" I laugh, gripping his shoulder, it must've hurt because his face twisted in pain, but he was a gentleman and didn't say a damn thing. This was one of those moments when I wish I had a camera in my head so I could take a mental picture of it, the moment was so perfect, it seemed to go in slow motion.

"Uh- we should probably get the bags down stairs...nngh." Frodo says, breaking the tension, causing my head to come back into reality. I recoiled from him, noticing I had overstepped a boundary, as soon as I released him he winced and let out a heavy breath.

"Sorry." I mutter, picking up my small duffle bags and walking towards the tall, white door without another word to Frodo, dammit! Why do I always have to make things awkward! Fuck! I wish I could turn back time. I heard Frodo's large feet pitter pattering down the hall, the sound they made was almost nonexistent, but not to Elf ears. Why do people always follow me when I wanna be alone.

"Kyra! La-lady Kyra!" He shouted, his feet becoming louder as he picked up speed.

"What?" I ask flatly, spinning on my heels to face him, not realizing how close he was to me, big mistake, he barreled into me, causing me to land on the floor and seconds later a certain black haired Hobbit landed on my stomach, he was pretty light, for a Hobbit, and was also pretty short but when he landed on my stomach it still knocked the wind out of me.

"Ah, shit, that hurt!" I mutter, trying to stand up without bothering Frodo, which obviously didn't work, the one time when I don't want to mess with him.

"O-oh, I-I am so sorry lady Kyra!" Frodo huffs, a obvious blush appearing on his neck, reaching his Hobbit ears.

"No problem, just make sure you are there to catch me when I fall, and trust me, it will happen." I reply, letting out a short breath. "So why'd you follow me back here?"

"Well, I was going to leave you to your thoughts but then I saw this on the floor." Frodo breaths, brandishing a small copper bracelet, with a cursive engraving on it. It was the bracelet my Grandma gave me the day before she died, we were all getting our tree ready when my mom got a phone call, I was admiring my new bracelet at the time so I almost didn't catch the tear that fell down my mothers face. That bracelet was very important to me, so right now I felt like giving Frodo a big hug, but of course I won't. "I saw you wearing it earlier, I thought you might like it back."

"You're awesome!" I shout which started to echo loudly off the marble walls, grabbing the bracelet from him.

"'Life is a journey, not a destination.'" Frodo says, getting to his feet.

"Huh?" I reply, looking down at the engraving on the bracelet.

"That's what it says on your bracelet... Those are wise words, I shall not forget them." Frodo says, his blue eyes dancing in the dimly lit hallway.

"Neither will I...come on we gotta get these bags down stairs, they're probably all ready to leave now." I reply, giving him a big smile, how can anyone not love this guy?

"And so it begins." Frodo mutters to himself, while I put my bracelet on my wrist.

"The beginning of the end." I mutter to myself, the smile now completely wiped from my face, I really wished I didn't remember how it ended, but I did, and I decided right there and then I was going to do everything in my power to prevent him from getting on that damned boat.

Everyone was ready downstairs, some of them looked solemn and others just looked plain pissed off for making them wait so long, Kayla was among them.

"Did I not explain to you how important this quest is?" Boromir went to continue but I smoothly cut him off.

"Only every second."

"Why are you two so late?" Gandalf asks, his eyes ping ponging between Frodo and I. For a split second I could've sworn I saw a hint of understanding in his eyes.

"Uh- there were-um- complications, as you can see." Frodo replies, holding up the bag he was carrying, for a few seconds I could here the lion king music playing in the back of my head.

"'And I just can't wait to be kiiinnngg!'" I sing to myself, sparking Frodo's interest, I seemed to have a knack for that.

"What are you singing?" Frodo asks, furrowing his brow.

"Oh, nothing, just a song I heard a friend sing once." I reply, giving him a devilish smile, causing him to become even more confused. "Okay, you might now it, it goes something like this."

_Little girl, little girl_

_Don't lie to me, tell me where did you sleep last night, in the pines in the pines where the sun never shines I shall shiver the whole night through_

_Little girl, little girl, where will you go your mother doesn't even know!_

Frodo's face lit up as I sang the end, he gave me the most genuine smile I've ever seen. "You have a...wonderful voice." I went to reply but I was swiftly cut off by Legolas, shouting something that sounded something like.

"If you don't hurry up, Boromir is going to insist we leave without you!"

"Do you know what he said?" Frodo asks me, I narrowed my eyes at him, was he speaking Spanish, I mean come on how could he not- wait a minute, I'm an Elf, maybe he was speaking Elvish and I could understand it, all of a sudden, somehow.

"He said we need to hurry up, let's go!" I reply grabbing his arm as gently as possible.

"Are they leaving?" Frodo asks, not in the least bit bothered by me touching him. And that my friends, is 'what she said.'

"No, we(I) have to hurry to get our(my) stuff in order." I reply, giving him a tiny smile.

"I'm already finished, are you not?" He asks, his eyes finding something interesting on the wall opposite me.

"Yeah he-ugh- yes, of course I am!" I say, just before a big yawn.

"Ring bearer! Are you ready to set out!" Gandalf asks Frodo from his place beside Aragorn, everyone seemed to be staring at me and Frodo.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He whispers to me, and this time I don't think he was talking about the bag. All I do is nod in response, he seemed to resist a bit, he looked like he wanted to argue, but he kept it to himself, he finally answered.

"Yes!" And at that moment I was sure that this place and these people were going to change my life forever. "'Life is a journey.'"

I hear him mutter.

"'Not a destination.'" I whisper in his ear, a ghost of a smile on his lips.


	5. Counting stars

**Healing the Heart CH 5:**

**Counting stars**

'Lately, I've been losing sleep, thinking about the things that we could be, baby, I've been praying hard, said, No more countin' dollars, yeah, we'll be counting stars, oh!'- OneRepublic

We just kept walking, sometimes running and climbing, jumping and other things that I tried to avoid doing back home, in the movie they make it seem so effortless, but that couldn't be farther from the truth right now. Kayla and I were helping Sam tend to/walk the horse, he had already named it, but I quickly forgot the name he was given so I started calling him Jayden, the name of my other best friend back home, it's bittersweet, because I want him to be here but I don't want him to be stuck here with us, I don't mind being stuck here, I do often find myself missing my family, some nights I would cry to myself, but that's beside the point, we were nearing the place where the flock of bat bird things stalked the Fellowship. Kayla and I were walking towards the back petting Sam's horse, but I could tell the only reason Kayla was doing so was because she wanted to run up to talk with Merry, without looking too desperate. Yeah, good luck with that!

"You should go talk to him." I whisper in her large ear.

"B-but, I don't-I don't have anything to talk about, I can't just go over to him and make a fool of myself." Kayla whispers back, she was staring at Merry's back so hard that it could burn holes in his shoulders.

"He'll think it's adorable, just go fucking talk to him before I have to get physical." I say, trying to crack my index fingers knuckle, failing, causing my finger to start stinging, I winced slightly at the pain, looking up to find Kayla trying to suppress a laugh. "Just go already!"

"Okay, miss badass." She muttered to me, silently inching her way towards Merry.

"Wooh! Go Kuhns!" I shout, successfully getting all the Hobbits attention. "Big ups!"

"Shut up!" She snaps back, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Bite me!" I yell back, a shit eating smile spreading across my face, I winked at her, causing her to put her middle finger up towards me and quickly putting it back down mouthing the words 'fuck you'.

"Love you too!" I yell, blowing her a kiss." Go get him tiger!"

"You are a strange one." A familiar voice says from behind me, damn he was stealthy.

"And proud of it!" I say holding a hand over my heart, smiling proudly, causing a big smile to spread across his face.

"Good!" He laughs, his face quickly turning a light red.

"Did you enjoy the stars last night?" I ask him, for some reason I had the urge to rub my chin gently against his small, delicate hand, but pushed it away, why did I always have to be weird?

"Yes, but we didn't watch the stars last night, we watched them the night before." Frodo replies, his smile growing, if it was even possible.

"It's all the same to me." I say, giving him a small smile of my own.

_I was laying on my stomach, tears falling silently down my face, Kayla usually came over and comforted me, but tonight it was her turn to search for firewood, the men insisted she stay but Kayla gave them a good rant about sexism, it went a little something like this._

_'Hey, Merry! I'm going out to get firewood, would you tell Aragorn for me?' Kayla asks, poking at the dying fire, she rolled her eyes as me and Frodo continued to throw rocks into it, Frodo actually ended up picking up a rock like bug than yelping like a wounded hyena causing me to laugh breathlessly._

_'No way, you can't go out there!' Merry replies, who the hell did he think he was, her father?_

_'No I think you meant to say, Yes way, you can go out there!' Kayla mocks, making me choke on my water, spitting it back into my cup._

_'You can't Kayla, you're-'_

_'Oh, I see, you're just being a sexist pig.' She interrupts not caring what he was going to say next. 'Just because I don't have a penis means I can't go get wood! What bullshit!' Merry looked alarmed and confused by the profanity she uttered, Frodo looked both amused and confused at the same time._

_'Uh? I uh, no!' Is all he could get out, Kayla rested her hand on her chin and narrowed her eyes at him._

_'I'm going to get the damn wood, you asshole.' She replies, giving him a sarcastic smile, her trademark._

_And that was basically the whole conversation. A while later she headed into the woods, when almost everyone was asleep, she didn't even come over to me to make sure I'm okay, she always did that. She was so much stronger than I was, she didn't have a family and she hated her orphanage so there wasn't much for her to miss back home, she practically grew up on the street, so yeah, she knows how to get things done. I just laid there crying, that grew louder with each tear, I started shaking and sniffling and suddenly felt a small hand on my back, no doubt Frodo's, the only person other than Kayla that was over concerned about my feelings._

_'Are you okay, Queenie?' He whispers, where the Hell did he get off calling me Queenie, the only other person that called me that is dead, shut up, he's being adorable and he doesn't know that she used to call you that._

_'I-I'm not g-great.' I reply, wincing as I landed on a rock when I rolled over to face him. 'But thanks for asking.'_

_'You know, some people say the stars can tell stories.' He replied, well that came out of nowhere, I looked up towards the sky where his eyes were lingering as he laid down beside me, it was truly a beautiful sight._

_'Wow.' I mutter to myself._

_'Yeah, wow.' He replied, his blue eyes glancing at me for a split second._

_'So, do you know the stories that the stars tell?' I asked him, turning my face to stare at his cute face._

_'No, my uncle just told me they told stories, that's all.' Frodo replied causing me to chuckle lightly._

_'Your uncle is an odd one.' I mutter, my eyes widening at what I just said, I'm so stupid sometimes._

_'What? How do you know my uncle?' Frodo questions, furrowing his eyebrows. Now was the time to take a page from Kayla's book, think on your feet._

_'Bilbo was in Rivendell for quite a while, I got to know him, he talked about you often... He's a great man!' I replied, whether or not he believed me, I didn't know, his eyes were distant and his face unreadable._

_'That's great, did he tell you about his book?' He asked, he seemed to be questioning me, like I was a witness at a crime scene. Frodo didn't quite believe me. Good thing I did my homework!_

_'Yeah, I believe it was called...(I snapped my fingers as I pretended to instantly come up with the name) There and back again a tale by Bilbo Baggins.' I say, giving him a small smile, he turned his head towards mine, smiling. 'We are the weirdest looking set of friends, ever!'_

_'Yes! That is very true.' He replies giving a shy smile. 'Well, you should probably get some rest, see you in the mor-'_

_'Lay with me!' I blurt, causing Frodo's eyes to grow wide. A blush appeared on his cheeks. Oh goddammit! 'I just don't wanna lay here alone, I-I want someone to be here, I'm used to someone being here.'_

_'O-of course.' He replies, plopping down next to me._

_'Thanks.' I whisper, changing my position to lay on my side. I gave him a half asleep smile, causing him to chuckle lightly._

_'Shh, get some sleep, neen taari.' He whispers in my ear pointed ear, before I let the dark blanket of sleep wash over me._

"Yeah, it's easy to lose track of time when you're running about without really knowing where your destination is." Frodo replies, his smile shrinking but not disappearing.

"Did you forget the quote already?" I ask, raising my eyebrows, preparing to recite it for him, in Elvish! "Cuil na lenda, al aeg." Frodo's smile grows.

"No I haven't forgotten, taari." He replies, his beautiful blue eyes glowing in the sunlight. I opened my mouth to reply but was cut off by Aragorn yelling.

"There is a cluster of rock up ahead, we shall take rest there, we can make breakfast!" Pippin smiled widely in Aragorn's direction as he spoke.

"Yeah, maybe Boromir should teach Pippin and Merry how to fight with their swords." Frodo suggests from behind me.

"That sounds like a fine idea!" Aragorn yells back.

It was about ten in the morning when we reached the mound of white and gray rocks, Sam had taken the firewood from Kayla and made a fire, he is currently making everyone breakfast. Pippin and Merry were being shown how to hold a sword by Boromir, Aragorn and Kayla who was just shouting nonsense at the two. Frodo and I were sitting a few inches away on a big, white rock while Gimli wandered around near the large rock that Gandalf was currently sitting on, smoking, which is disgusting, by the way!

"So, how do you think Pippin and Merry will fare?" I ask Frodo, causing his warm gaze to glide over towards me.

"Good, they've always sort of been into the whole sword thing." Frodo replies, with a small smile.

"Hm, do you think I could teach you?" I ask, I was actually pretty good with a sword, my dad knew people.

"Um, uh, I, yeah that'd be, yes." He replies, a blush starting on his cheeks.

"Awesome, so should we-"

"Yeah, let's go!" He says bounding up from the rock and jumping down, I gracefully followed him.

"So, where are we going?" I ask, running to catch up with Frodo.

"Somewhere where we won't be bothered!" He yells back, slightly out of breath.

"Oh, okay!" I reply, still not even close to where Frodo was.

"I saw, a small tree over here somewher- oh there it is!" Frodo exclaims, running over, grabbing my arm and pulling towards the old, small tree, who said that trees couldn't grow in rock?

"So, why did we have to come here to do this?" I ask him as he slowly released my arm from his grip.

"Well I just thought that it'd be nice... You have a sword, right?" Frodo asks me, pulling Sting from it's hilt.

"No, but I have a bunch of daggers that we could practice with later." I reply, smiling at his enthusiasm. "So, did you want me to show you how to hold it?"

"M-maybe, if I'm having trouble, but at the moment I'm okay." He replies, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Okay, I'll just watch then." I say, eyeing the new stance he had taken when he unsheathed his sword, that, again, 'is what she said'.

"It's a bit heavier than it looks." He says to me, turning over the 'letter opener' in his small hand.

"Maybe for you." I reply, giving him a playful smile. Frodo slashed away at the air awkwardly, I couldn't help but laugh.

"What? Am I doing it wrong?" He asks, with a tad bit of annoyance.

"Yes!" I laugh, clambering off of the large rock I was sitting on, making my way towards the flustered Hobbit. I decided that I wanted to mess with him more, about time to, sexy mode activated! I came up behind him, letting my hands glide down his small arms, I kind of had to bend over to do it though. I fixed his hold on the sword but as I touched him his hold began to waver and his heart beat sped up, his face was radiating heat, I was internally scolding myself for enjoying this. I let go of his arms and slowly backed away from him, I was actually missing his body heat, it was really cold. Frodo turned to me, a nervous smile on his lips, but as soon as his eyes lingered in the sky his expression changed dramatically to fear, the birds were probably almost overhead.

"Get down!" Frodo yelled, grabbing my hand and pulling me underneath the small tree that was just big enough to conceal us both. As the birds passed by Frodo's arms wrapped gently around my arm, he was frightened.

"It's okay, they're gone." I whisper to him, offering a small smile, Frodo's grip on my arm fell away, he looked up at me with curious eyes.

"What's your favorite color?" He asks grabbing my hand, that came out of nowhere.

"Mine is... Turquoise, what's yours?" I reply, looking down at him curiously.

"Brown, mine is brown, like your hair." He says, smiling softly to himself. I smiled at him, feeling a little awkward and touched at the same time.

"We should probably go now." I whisper to him, cutting the tension like a knife, Frodo looked around with wide eyes before settling them back on me.

"We have to see if the others are alright." He says, getting up than offering his hand to help me get up, I took it then found myself being pulled up by Frodo, a Hobbit.

"Race ya!" I say, running ahead a bit gesturing for him to follow, he did.


End file.
